


From Cold to Warm

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aiai-kasa, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Rain, Romance, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka runs under the rain to get home, she wasn’t expecting to see Umi, but she’s more than glad she does.





	From Cold to Warm

**Author's Note:**

> May you enjoy~ :)

The skies are covered with dark clouds and rain was pouring relentlessly, Honoka looks up to stare at the rainy weather for a moment and shrugs, deciding against waiting, she grabs a random jotter book out of her bag and started running for home.

_Now or never, right?_

The jotter book held above her head was not very helpful in an attempt to shield the gingerhead from the rain, it was starting to feel a tad cold as the wind blows in her direction.

_Brrr…Uwaa, can’t wait to get out of the rain…_

But her running slows as someone came into sight… Honoka couldn’t conceal a smile as she sees a frowning Umi holding an umbrella for her to come under; Umi looks fierce but Honoka is genuinely happy to see her childhood friend waiting for her, a warm feeling sprouting from inside too.

_Umi-chan? I don’t know why you’re here, but I’m sooo glad to see you!_

“Honoka! Why didn’t you call to tell me you were still in school? Or wait for the rain to lighten!” Umi chides once Honoka is under her umbrella; her eyebrows were creased and a stern expression was all she showed, but the bluenette was filled with relieve to have Honoka under her umbrella than the initial sight of her childhood friend running in the rain, expression passive.

_Ah, Umi’s scolding me again, but it feels good to hear her voice…_

Honoka lets out an apologetic chuckle. “Sorry, Umi-chan. I just didn’t think of that..?”

_I thought you were home already._

Umi shakes her head as she takes out her handkerchief in her skirt’s pocket to help dry some of the rain water on the gingerhead’s face. Honoka remains silent and smiles appreciatively.

_Umi-chan’s so caring._

“At least you were here waiting for me! Now we can walk home together under the same umbrella!” Honoka points out all things positive in their current situation as she stepped closer to Umi so that the umbrella covers them both properly.

_Wouldn’t want Umi-chan getting wet because of me._

Umi’s cheek reddened at the close proximity; she can feel Honoka’s slightly wet shoulder on hers. “It’s like we’re a couple, huh? Just kidding~” Honoka chuckles while Umi chokes, face utterly red.

“W-W-What are you saying, Honoka?!”

“Mm?” The gingerhead tilts her head to the side.

“W-Who’s like a c-c-c-couple?!” Umi’s hand was shaking rather dangerously, though she kept the umbrella to Honoka’s side so the already drenched girl doesn’t get wetter.

_Umi-chan always overreacts to these sort of teases… But that’s a cute part of Umi-chan._

Honoka simply smiles at her blushing friend. “Us. C’mon. Let’s get to somewhere dry and warm up together!” Honoka holds Umi’s hand that was holding the umbrella, stepping closer and bringing Umi closer at the same time so that they are both under the umbrella – safe from the rain.

_Oh! Umi-chan’s hand is warm~_

“Us…Dry…Warm up together…” Mumbling, Umi lowers her head in a poor attempt to cover her steaming face, her cheeks felt so hot and her lips was pressed together, unable to voice anything, not that she wants to right now; her mind raced with many scenes only lovers do of her and Honoka.

It’s a rainy school day, Honoka and Umi are outside, but it doesn’t feel cold or lonely for either of them as they walked home under the same umbrella, sharing warmth and time together. Honoka glances over to Umi and her grin pulls higher.

_I’m glad you’re here, Umi-chan._

**Author's Note:**

> Umi is like a ray of sunshine and warmth for Honoka when she was running back home alone without an umbrella! That feeling is…simply warm. There’s no other way to describe it, really. -w-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :D Honoka POV from cold to warm~ 
> 
> Umi’s POV would be… ;) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


End file.
